helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Happy-Jikan-Logo.jpg|Happy Jikan|link=Happy Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks, and more! Shiko_Jikan_Logo.png|Shiko Jikan|link=Shiko Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Colorage.png|C/olorage|link=C/olorage|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Shizen Musume.jpg|Shizen Musume|link=Shizen Musume|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! ;Ka-wa-ii!'s third generation revealed! :On August 31, at the final concert of the H!P Summer Tour, the third generation of Ka-wa-ii! was revealed. The girls were revealed to be Tatsuki Maya and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member, Kobayashi Erika. :Tatsuki Maya came from the indies cover group, Hello!Smiles, the same group from where Miyaki Ayu was discovered. :The same day that the new members were announced, Ono Usagi graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and became a soloist in H!P, making her the first graduated Ka-wa-ii! member to stay in UFP and Hello! Project. ;SECRET Otoko Boys to Get Their Own Drama?! :On August 29, it was announced a comedy/romance drama with the SECRET Otoko boys starring in the show. The drama will be entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai"(転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) and will star current first generation LOVE Musume member Ai Takano and will be about a seventeen-year-old high school student who has accidentally transferred to an all-boys' school, of which is intended for her brother to attend along with and how she will try to cope with this problem. Meanwhile, her brother is stuck at an...all-girls' school intended for her?! ;New Chinese Group Announced! :On July 28, Tsunku announced a new sister/rival group to Happy Jikan and Shiko Jikan. The group was revealed to be Genki Jikan. :The members were found through a special audition. The winners were Da Meilu, Weng Miya, Xiao Jingfei, Luo Huan, Tseng Meyi, and Zheng Ming. :The group will debut in November, 2013. ;New DIVAS. Group Announced! :On July 18, Tsunku announced on his blog that he would be forming a new DIVAS. group, due to the success of Heartsx2. The group's name was revealed to be Intense♥ and the members of the group were announced to be Fujimoto Saki, Kyou Miwa, and Tamura Momoko. Their debut single will be Moetatsu Haato. They will graduate from the DIVAS. on August 23, 2013. This was fully confirmed by Hello! Project a few hours later. :Please go here for the transcript of the video posted on the DIVAS. YouTube channel. ;Mochizuki Hiromi Announces her Graduation from Shizen Musume! :Mochizuki Hiromi to graduate October or Novemeber 2013. For more information go [http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/Mochizuki_Hiromi Here] ; Onee Nyan sub-member auditions announced! : On July 16th, it was annouced that there would be auditions held for 2 sub members for Onee Nyan! The auditions will be about 10 days long, and they will be in a small sub unit inside Onee Nyan, until their official debut. The small unit will be called Baby Nyan, and they will only release small indies singles. When the members are chosen, they will officially debut in Onee Nyan, and Baby Nyan will be discontinued for the moment until new sub members are announced. ; New group announced. : On August 5th, A new group, called SukiStar shall debut. Their first indies single is to be released on July 9th along with a photobook. Please visit the SukiStar page for more information. ; ~Yusuu~ota~ To fully disband from Hello!Project! :Tsunku announced that ~Yusuu~Ota~ Was not doing enough to get sold. So he said he would fully disband every unit, except for MomoxMomo, which is becoming a larger group according to him. He said their full debut as a group will be August 12th, 2013, with their first album. ;North Star members to go on 2 month hiatus :July 7, it was announced that the members of North Star would be going on hiatus for about 2 months starting on July 15, 2013, they will be back on September 15, 2013 and will release a new single on September 18, 2013. :Their self-cameras will be aired on September 30, 2013. :Maria will be going back to Canada, Mia and Theia will be in the Philippines, Nadeshiko will stay in Japan and Xiwang will be going to China. ;New group announcement! :Tsunku announces name of a new group. C/hocolateage! They will be the official rival group of C/uteage. And will feature similarities with original S/mileage. ;Happy Jikan, Shiko Jikan, and DYB! joint China tour announced! :On June 28, Akami announced that Happy Jikan, Shiko Jikan, and DYB!, would merge and would have a tour in China. They will also split into four different groups, similar to the Morning Musume groups, Sakura Gumi and Otome Gumi. :The groups are named Yukata Jikan and Modern Jikan. The merged group is called Golden Jikan. :Also certain trainees will join Golden Jikan during the tour. They will also be featured in the splinter groups. ;Onee Nyan to get their own Anime in July! : On July 10th, Onee Nyan's new anime will air worldwide. The anime is to be called "Onee Adventures" It features the four members of Onee Nyan and their life to becoming an idol group! The openings and endings are to be sang by Onee Nyan as well. ;Red Dolls to Disband in October! :It was announced on Takeuchi Asami's blog that Red Dolls would official disband in October due to low single sales and many members wanting to graduate. Some members will re-unite to create a new small indies group called SukiGirls. Members Hara Hinata,Hayashi Yuki,Ohzora Ayumi, and Ando Miki will form the group. ;New Indies group announced! :On June 12, Tsunku announced that a new indies group will debut in Hello! Project. The members are Takashi Riru, Sato Mia, Fuika Naomi, and Maeda Sakiko. The name was revealed to be C/uteage. ;New group announced! :It was announced through Tsunku's twitter that a new group called Night St☆r was formed. "Night St☆r is going to have a darker, more mysterious (maybe even sad) sound to them. There songs are in response to people who feel that they have the short end of the stick in life (love, luck, etc). I've been making mostly happy, more energetic groups lately but I want a change." The theme of darkness will be involved in some of their songs but I plan for this to be a preteen and teen group. There will be nothing inappropriate or sending the wrong message to individuals. There has been no release for the group announced yet. Egao_Lights.jpg|Egao Lights|link=Egao Lights TWj4v.jpg|Kuro.|link=Kuro. Pink-star-md.png|SukiStar|link=SukiStar H!p.jpg|Hello! Project Foreigners|link=Hello!Project Foreigners Astrical logo.png|ASTRICAL|link=ASTRICAL BMM1.jpeg|Believe! Morning Musume|link=Believe! Morning Musume Polaris2013.jpg|Polaris α|link=Polaris α NorthStarJuly2013.jpg|North Star|link=North Star BTFJuly2013.jpg|BTF|link=BTF XQZJuly2013.jpg|XQZ|link=XQZ PFTJuly2013.jpg|PFT|link=PFT 214993.jpg|The Delights|link=The Delights SECRET Otoko.png|SECRET Otoko|link=SECRET Otoko DreamS Logo.jpg|DreamS|link=DreamS NeXus.jpg|NeXus|link=NeXus Dream Live!.jpg|Groovy Candy!|link=Groovy Candy! Collage2.jpg|Vega β|link=Vega β 4545454.jpg|~Yusuu~ota~|link=~Yusuu~ota~ Ws Nature Wallpaper 1024x768.jpg|Seicho|link=Seicho Momoxmomo.jpg|MomoxMomo|link=MomoxMomo LOVE Musume.png|LOVE Musume CHO Kira Official Group Logo.png|CHO Kira Dorimuhato.png|Dorimuhato Hugs & Kiss.png|Hugs & Kiss CR8ZY Love.png|CR8ZY Love *Hello! Project Wiki *Japanese Idol Fanon *Up-Front Promotion Fanon *Stage 48 Fanon *S.M. Entertainment Fanon *Hello! Pro FANON Confessions Blog *Hello! Project Fanon Website ;September 18; Happy Birthday! :Tachibana Eri (Age 13) :Ichijo Nadeshiko (Age 18) :Mayu Kinoshita (Age 16) ;September 20; Coming Soon! :Hara Emiko (Age 25) :Kobayashi Rie (Age 15) :Ren (Age 16) :Hwang Suzy (Age 15) ;September 21; Coming Soon! :Angel (Age 17) ;September 24; Coming Soon! :Akashi Yue (Age 16) ;September 27; Coming Soon! :Sakura Nishimura (Age 21) ;September 29; Coming Soon! :Kia Su Ling (Age 17) TIE: Taguchi Ayano, Suzuki Hoshi Favorite Kya~ Member? Nakayaki Ruu Ishimura Kuma Tsukino Fuyuki Miyamoto Kiyomi PLEASE VOTE Week 19 Results - #Mahiro Rima (0 votes) #Nao Rika (0 votes) #Taguchi Ayano (1 votes) #Suzuki Hoshi (1 votes) *Total: 2 Votes ;Singles :Shizen Musume - DoLL - August 1, 2013 :Hello!Project DIVAS. ft. Uchota~ - Ai no Tochuu - August 8, 2013. ;Albums :TBA ;Photobooks :Akiyama Mei - Rose Petals - August 9, 2013 ;Singles :Happy Jikan - Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí - September 1, 2013 :Shiko Jikan - Ài de xiàohuà/Huǒhuā - September 20, 2013 :Intense♥ - Moetatsu Haato - September 30, 2013 ;Albums :Happy Jikan - OUT LOUD 13!! - August 18, 2013 :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 :Shiko Jikan - 5 LIFE - September 3, 2013 :Shiko Jikan - Best of Shiko Jikan ~Pati Taimu~ - October 31, 2013 ;Photobooks :Mami Nyan - Umeda Mami - September 23, 2013 ;Concerts :Hello!Project DIVAS. - Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan August 2013 Performance ~Intense♥ Graduation Special!~ - August 23, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ - September 2, 2013 ;FC Events :TBA ;Solo Events :Akiyama Mei - Meimei's World ~Budokan Concert 2013~ - August 10, 2013 ;Release Events ;Auditions :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2013~ *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri - Saburo Mami, Reana - Lala, Angel - Mason,Fukumoto Emi, Fukumoto Eri) * All of the Zheng sisters are under the Hello!Project (Zheng May Ai,Zheng Mei & Zheng Ming). *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Take Two! was the first fanon group made on this wikia. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7. It was then changed to KappaTsuna,and then finally, it became Happy Jikan. *That Dream Morning Musume's name was used as an inspiration for Believe! Morning Musume's name. *That all members of North Star are fans of Super Junior. *That Kawazu Autumn was named after the season "Fall". *Every release with North Star in it was released on the day of a new moon. *Lei Huian was known as the legendary leader of Shiko Jikan. *That Fukumoto Eri and Fukumoto Emi are the only twins in Hello! Project. *That Hoi Daiyu was elected the best Happy Jikan boss ever in 2013 (there are a total of six girls who have ever became boss in Happy Jikan). *That Taguchi Ayano was in a stage play with other Ka-wa-ii! members before joining the group. *Please don't take any of this seriously, they are all fan made. *The pictures you see in the pages are not literally the person themselves. We just use those picture as an idea of how the person MAY look like. Full credits goes to the original owner of the photos. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way. *You cannot use the faces of legit Hello! Project members, only those outside of Hello! Project. (Edited is OK, but please minimize your use of it) Category:Hello! Project